James And Marcus
by ErochikkuNeko
Summary: YAOI CONTENT!DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!If you want to see how it started go too,"The Beginning." Ignore the stuff in beginning of the first chapter.These stories will go thru all of my different writing styles with a twist of romance in each one.
1. Having Fun

So here are the details I promised: If you like this idea all you need to do is send me a review/ PM stating the name you wish to have or your real name, preferred gender (meaning if your a girl you can be a guy and vise versa), and details of this persons personality. The rest of it will be a surprise.

Again to win you must guess which boy I am and send a good review. I'll pick the review I like most that holds the winning name. When a winner is chosen I will place their username here and possibly their review and also send them a message stating that they've won.

On with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

James smirked and grabbed Marcus's hand pulling him further down the hall, away from everyone else. Marcus's breathing quickened as it got quieter. He could see his breath form in the air, the temperature dropping quickly.

"James…Stop…Please." Marcus's words were separated by short; shallow breaths, almost as if he was panting.

James just chuckled. Marcus smiled despite how much he thought he didn't want this. No matter what James did he would always love him. Even when he was being mean, which James knew he loved, even if Marcus would never admit it.

Finally James began to slow, his breathing quickening too. They were a fair way away from the other boys by now. Marcus couldn't really remember what he'd done to make James act this way, but as James turned and smiled at him with those perfect; soft lips and crystal-like eyes, he didn't much care.

James noticed how Marcus was taking him in. With those big; bright green eyes. He loved it when Marcus looked so innocent. With all honesty…it turned him on even more. The thought of him being so vulnerable that is, it gave him the biggest thrill.

"I know you want me," James said softly, licking his lips slowly.

Marcus shivered slightly, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

"You're crazy. I never want you," he said, taking a step back.

"Oh really," James said, his smile turning into a grin. "Then prove it."

Marcus gasped softly as James slammed him into the wall.

"James, don't…" Marcus said softly, his cheeks darkening.

"Why? Am I turning you on too much?"

James pulled him forward slightly and pushed him against the wall again, this time pushing himself onto Marcus's body. Marcus whimpered softly, sliding his arms slowly around James's neck. He tilted his head down, letting his sandy blond bangs fall into his face, trying to hide the blush that was spreading.

James chuckled again and grabbed Marcus's arms, pinning them on either side of his face, "Don't hide your face baby…It's too beautiful." He bent down and brushed Marcus's hair away with his lips.

"Especially, when you blush," he said gently, kissing Marcus's cheek softly.

Marcus whimpered again, turning his head away.

"Don't fight me baby…I know you want me."

"Shut up." Marcus said, pushing James softly, but enough to make him step back.

"Be that way then." James smirked again and slammed his body against Marcus's.

"Doesn't it feel good baby?" He grinded his hips against Marcus, making him moan softly. James smiled in satisfaction and leaned down again, pressing his lips to Marcus's neck. He kissed down his neck and back up, sliding his tongue across Marcus's throat. Marcus's arms jumped in protest and James slid his arms down, wrapping them around Marcus's waist.

"James, stop it. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

James reached up and licked Marcus's lips slowly, causing him to blush again. Then he slid his lips to Marcus's ear, whispering softly, "Tell me why baby…"

Marcus whimpered and pushed James again, but with barely any force. James laughed and bit Marcus's ear softly. "Are you giving into me, my dear?"

Marcus moaned in reply.

"That's what I thought." James said, sliding his hand under Marcus's shirt, gliding his finger tips slowly up his side. Marcus whimpered again, pushing his hips against James's.

"Tell me you want me." James said, biting down on Marcus's neck and sucking softly.

"No…" Marcus whispered, tilting his head back, his nails digging into James's back.

"Yes…say it…you know it's true." He bit harder and Marcus jumped. James smiled against his neck and slid his hand down to the waist of Marcus's jeans, sliding his fingers over the waistband. Marcus moaned again.

"Fine…you win." He said, panting slightly.

"Say it." James said, biting his neck again.

"I want you."

"I knew it." James curled his fingers around Marcus's waistband and pulled him to the floor.


	2. Coming Home

James sat lazily on the couch flipping through his billions of television channels. He shrugged and sighed every now and then, but made no further movement to show he was actually paying attention to anything on screen.

Honestly, he wasn't. Marcus had left two weeks ago to go on some dumb ass cruise with his parents and James was starting to have withdrawals, as he liked to call them.

"You can't tell me there's nothing on."

James's heart stopped. He turned around quickly with a big smile on his face, only to practically fly off the couch and rip his sister's throat out.

"That's not funny Isabelle." He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a short; stubborn sigh.

"So that means my Marcus impression is coming along nicely then?" she said, stepping up behind the couch and throwing her arms around her brother's neck.

"You'll never do it right. It'll never be perfect."

"Are you pouting?" Isabelle snickered in his ear. James turned and hit her on the head with a pillow.

"Leave me alone!"

"James and Marcus sitting in a tree…" Isabelle pressed her lips to her brother's cheek. James easily slew over the couch and pinned her to the floor, hitting her mercilessly with the pillow again.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shut up, Isabelle, unless you want me to rip your throat out for real." James hit her face again, sending tiny pieces of cotton flying.

"Ow! That was me, damn it." Isabelle grabbed for James's pillow, shoving it back up at him. James flew back and fell on the floor. They both laid there for a while, breathing heavily, before they heard the adorable giggling coming from the entryway to the living room. James shot up and looked over to see Marcus. However, Marcus hadn't stopped laughing yet and was doubled over in it, his hands on his knees, his bag falling off his shoulder.

James smiled. Marcus was insanely girly sometimes, but those were the cutest moments to James. Those, and when he looks so small and venerable.

"Marcus…" James said softly, slowly standing up. He glanced back at his sister who was smiling quietly at Marcus.

"Marcus." James said a bit louder, his voice laced with love. Marcus stopped laughing immediately and straightened up, looking back at James. James smiled and held his arms out; he'd been waiting to do this for two weeks. Marcus smiled back and rushed into James's arms, wrapping his own tightly around James's neck.

James hugged him back, lifting him from the ground slightly. Marcus laughed as James spun them in a small circle.

"I've missed you so much." He kissed Marcus's cheek softly, letting his lips liger on the fair skin. It was so warm.

"I missed you so much more." Marcus turned his head and pressed his lips softly to James's.

A barely audible 'aww' escaped Isabelle's lips. And she slowly got up and retreated back to her room. As for Marcus and James they just stood there, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it.


	3. Picnic Confusion

Marcus hummed happily as he spread the picnic cloth across the grass. From where he knelt in front of the old fashioned picnic basket, Marcus literally almost sold his soul for, James smiled. He loved Marcus's singing. In his opinion, he had the voice of an angel.

Marcus felt James's eyes on him and looked up, smiling. "What are you looking at?"

"An angel," James said lovingly causing Marcus to blush lightly.

"You bought the meat, right?" Marcus asked, looking back at the cloth then slowly sitting onto it.

"Sure did." James replied, hauling the basket over to the cloth and sitting across from Marcus. He pulled out two sandwiches, carefully wrapped in a paper towels and handed one to Marcus. "Yesterday while you were at school."

Marcus, who had just taken a bite of his sandwich, leaned over the cloth and spit it out, turning his wide eyes on James. "You what?" he shouted, looking down in horror at his sandwich.

"What's wrong?" James asked, through a mouthful of food.

Marcus gawked at him. "Can you be anymore retarded?"

James just chewed his food.

Marcus heaved a deep sigh and placed his sandwich on the ground after carefully rewrapping it. "This meat is old. I told you to buy it _today_."

"I don't see the difference," James said looking down at his sandwich. "How is it old?" he asked as a side thought.

"For all I know you could have made these sandwiches yesterday and left them out on the counter in an attempt to give me food poisoning." Marcus said matter-of-factly.

"What?" James said, choking a bit on his sandwich, pieces of lettuce falling out of his mouth. "Now look who's being retarded." He said after he cleared his throat. "If that was true then wouldn't I be getting food poisoning, too?"

"Well, maybe you just left my sandwich out?" Marcus acquired, shrugging slightly.

James was starting to get pissed off. "And how the hell would I be able to tell the fucking difference anyway?" he shouted, snatching up Marcus's sandwich from in front of him and shoving both of their's into the basket and slamming the lid shut.

"Because, you cut the crust off of mine like I asked you, too." Marcus said nonchalantly, closing his eyes and leaning back on his hands, pointing his face towards the warmth of the sun.

"Like the good boyfriend I am." James said, hunching his shoulders forward, glaring at Marcus's obvious teasing. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to bite him, and Marcus knew it. Hence the exposed neck.

"And that's why I trust you so much." Marcus said, smirking slightly and opening his eyes just enough to see James through his thick lashes.

James back when straight and he stared at Marcus in utter disbelief and confusion. "That doesn't make sense, dammit! You totally just contradicted yourself and you're confusing the crap out of me!" James leaned forward again, running his fingers through his thick black hair in frustration.

Marcus leaned back up, propping his elbows on his knees as he sat cross-legged. "Good," he said evilly, a grin spreading across his face. "That means it's working."

James glared up at him, dropping his hands and making a sort of growling noise. Marcus's eyes got wide with demented pleasure as his lips spread into a vicious smile. James raised one of his eyebrows and smiled slightly, growling again, a bit louder. Marcus giggled and sat back again, watching James carefully. He closed his eyes for a long moment and opened them only when he felt hot air blowing against the side of his face. He glanced up as James slid his lips gently into Marcus's hair.

"I'm _really_ pissed at you right now." James said, reaching his hand up and sliding it down Marcus's side. Marcus shivered with pleasure he wished he could deny and leaned back a bit more.

"I noticed…" he said, his heart beating wildly in his chest as James loomed over him. James smiled down at him as he leaned down slowly, pressing his lips lightly to Marcus's neck. Marcus laughed slightly, raising his hand up and running it slowly through James's hair. "You're terrible." Marcus breathed against James's ear.

"I know." James said shortly, amusement in his voice, before he pushed Marcus roughly to the ground and bit him.


	4. No Promises

"Hey…Let me see your answers."

"What? No!"

"Come on…It's not like there's anyone in here."

"I don't care, James. This is an AP Calculus test."

"Do you want me to fail?"

"…"

"Marcus!?"

"Shh.."

"…"

"Ow!...You threw your pencil at me?"

"Shh.."

"…" -_-'

"…?"

"…No James."

"Bitch."

"Only for you."

"…"

_Crash!_

"James! James get off! We're at school-nhggn-nn-mmm…"

"…"

"…"

"…O…kay…Get…off…"

"Yes…sir."

"Don't ever….kiss me at school….again."

"…."

"Jaaaames?"

"No promises."

"Nnmm…You broke my desk."


	5. My Life Would Suck Without You

Inspired by: Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You

Enjoy. I promise to get the rest of the Damn regret trilogy up soon.

* * *

Marcus sulked around his house as he thought about the events of last night. He and James had gotten into a huge fight…again. They were just too different. That's what everyone kept saying anyway. They had never officially broken up-though they often came really close-until last night. Marcus sobbed just thinking about it. Except it was a dry sob and it only happened once. They had actually broken up.

The fight itself was ridiculous now that Marcus thought back on it. James had been venting to him about some bad grade he had gotten and Marcus had made a sarcastic comment about him never paying attention in class and James had actually gotten mad at him.

_He should've known I was just joking_, Marcus had thought at the time, but now he was thinking that he should have just said sorry. But he hadn't. He had said that James was an idiot and that he deserved the stupid F on the English paper. James had said fuck you and Marcus replied with a sneering you have. Then there was more yelling of which Marcus didn't remember. All he remembered was that he had been storming through his house and throwing pillows and baseballs at the walls. Eventually his mom had yelled at him to stop and that's when he yelled that he hated James, never wanted to see him again, and that they were through.

Marcus shouted at the top of his lungs and threw another pillow at the chair across the living room. He listened to his voice echo through the empty house then fell back on the couch with a soft grunt. He had closed his eyes and began to clear his mind when the door bell rang.

"What now!" Marcus yelled pushing himself roughly off the couch. He dragged his feet lazily to the door and threw it open. It bounced against the door stopper and Marcus looked up at the tall figure that was barely blocking the sun. He held his hand up to shield his eyes then gasped. Standing in front of him was James and his eyes were slightly puffy, his nose red. Marcus wondered if he had been crying.

_Ha, funny. James didn't cry. He was too tough and macho. Stupid ass, _Marcus thought disdainfully as his gasp of surprise changed to a glare of pure anger.

"What the hell do you want?" Marcus asked, swinging the door, trying to slam it shut in James's face. James caught it and pushed it open slightly leaning against the door frame. He smiled sarcastically, watching Marcus walk quickly into the kitchen. He followed him in and slammed the door for him.

"Guess this means you're sorry?" he asked, gesturing about the fact that he was standing in Marcus's living room.

"_You're_ standing at _my_ door." Marcus pointed out, peeking his head out the door-less frame that lead to the kitchen. He ducked back into the kitchen as James approached. He stood with his back to the door, fixing himself something to drink. James leaned against the door frame again, crossing his arms over his chest. They were silent for a minutes then Marcus glanced back over his shoulder at James, who was watching him, a look of desire in his eyes.

"Guess this mean you take back all you said before?" Marcus asked slowly, looking back at the cups in the cabinet, taking his sweet time to choose one.

"Like how much I wanted anyone but you?" James asked casually, like it didn't hurt him to say the words. Marcus winced, though, almost dropping the glass he was holding.

"Said you never come back, but here you are again." Marcus said just as casually, a nervous laugh emphasizing how un-casual it was; as he slowly set the glass he had almost dropped softly on the counter top, his head dropping as he ran his fingers over the edges.

James took a step forward and reached his hand out to Marcus, but quickly drew back as Marcus's shoulders shook. He was fighting not to cry. James leaned against the frame again and he re-crossed his arms.

"Because…" He started slowly, searching for the correct words. "We belong together. Forever united. You've got a piece of me. And…" His voice had been getting softer and softer. "My life would suck with out you."

Marcus's fingers stopped moving on the glass and a tear slid down his cheek. He shoved the glass off the counter and it fell to the floor, amazingly un-shattered. He turned slightly and hurried down the hall connected to the kitchen and into his room. James was fast behind him. He had been working out since that day at school and even though Marcus was quick, he just wasn't fast enough anymore.

Just as Marcus was about to slam his door, James caught it. Marcus pushed on one end and James on the other. Marcus knew he was going to loose eventually but he wasn't giving up just yet. After a few more second of "tug-o-war" with Marcus's bedroom door he gave up. Marcus stepped back, panting slightly and James fell into his room, running into Marcus and pushing his up against the wall of his tiny room.

Marcus blushed brightly and James couldn't help but smile. It's not like he was touching Marcus. His hands were on either side of his head, a bit higher actually seeing as he was like two inches taller, their feet where a good three inches apart with wise, but their bodies where mere centimeters away from each other. Every time one of them breathed out, they both feared they were going to touch.

Marcus stared intently at James's chest as it moved up and down and James stared down at the top of Marcus's head, his eyes catching the bright pink of his cheeks.

"Maybe I was stupid…for telling you good-bye." Marcus said softly, glancing up at James, his palms pressed flat against the wall.

James sighed softly, a small smile playing at his lips. "Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight." He said just as softly. He stepped a bit closer and Marcus inhaled sharply, sucking his stomach in and holding it, still scared to touch James. He knew if he did he would crumble.

James frowned slightly. "I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too. Either way I found out…" James leaned down, reaching his hand up and grabbing Marcus's chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled his face up to his. Marcus's face turned a light red and he kept his eyes tilted down. James leaned down a bit more and ran his tongue slowly over Marcus's cheek. He whimpered softly, blushed deeper and his eyes darted up to meet James's. He brushed his lips lightly over Marcus's and barely breathed out, "Either way I found out…I'm nothing without you."

James pressed his lips to Marcus's and kissed him lovingly. Marcus debated whether or not to kiss him back, his eyes wide. Finally, he turned away and bit his lip softly.

"Marcus…please.." James reached his hand up, brushing some of Marcus's hair out of his face. Marcus was silent for a moment. He stared down at a small spot of light on his floor that shown through the only window in his room. He contemplated quietly as he chewed his lip.

At least five minutes had past in which Marcus and James had shared glances and quiet sighs. Marcus had been thinking about how much he loved and wanted James, but he had also thought of how many fights they had had and how different they were and how much stress this was causing him.

Finally James gave up and pulled away. He turned away and slowly made his way to Marcus's door. Marcus quietly watched him go, his hand slowly curling into fists on his wall, his eye filling with tears.

_This is what's best for me._ That's what he kept telling himself over and over again as he watched James walk away and out of his life forever…

"Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you…But I just can't let you go." Marcus's arms curled tightly around James's waist, stopping him in his tracks. James could feel Marcus's tears through the back of his shirt, causing his to cry silently too. He turned slowly and pulled Marcus up into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He slowly walked to his bed and laid him down softly, placing one of his knees at one hip and his hands on either side of his head, holding himself over Marcus.

Slowly he tilted his head down and captured Marcus's lips in a deep, passionate kiss and after a few moments pulled away, when Marcus's hand touched his chest. James looked down and stared deeply into his eyes, the desire he had earlier coming back.

Marcus smiled up at him and said, as he slowly pulled James's head back to his, "We belong together now, forever united somehow. You've got a piece of me, and honestly…" James's lips where touching Marcus's in the promise of a needful an fulfilling kiss. "…My life would suck without you."


	6. Damn Regret

Part One:

James kissed Marcus absently mindedly as the boarded the "Wheel of Death", as Marcus liked to call it.

The moon is shining bright

The mood is feeling right

I'll kiss you on your neck

People will stare but we won't care

They sat in the Ferris wheel, James on one side and Marcus across from him. It was the last day of the annual fair and Marcus had been dying to go all year, it was his favorite event. James had even worked overtime so he could get tickets to come. However, it was money well wasted from the way the night was going.

We're high above the ground

We're nowhere to be found

Empowered by adrenaline

Feel I've been born again

James knew very well that the Ferris wheel was Marcus's least favorite attraction. Not only did it rock and stop and make you feel as if you were going to fall at any second, but Marcus also hated heights. He had made James promise that if they were going to go on it that he'd sit next to him and save him in case it fell. Obviously James had 'forgotten' said promise.

Marcus knew what was on James's mind—he'd been complaining about it all night. Ayden had replaced him on the stupid soccer team. Not that Marcus had thought that James's anger was stupid when he first heard, but by now it was just ridiculous. They were supposed to be on a nice, fun date together and James had barely even looked at him in the past three hours.

So now they were sitting in the compartment of the Ferris wheel as it slowly went in circles. It was all Marcus could do to not jump across the small gap between them and cling to James for dear life; he figured it just annoy him.

Marcus laced his fingers together and squeezed tightly before looking up at James. He was staring out the widow his chin in his hand and a pout on his face.

"James…Are you alright?" Wrong choice of words.

James's head snapped in the direction of Marcus's voice and he gave him a death glare, "Does it look like I'm alright to you? Haven't you been listening Marcus? I'm pissed as hell. And you've succeeded in making it worse by proving that you obviously weren't listening!"

Marcus swallowed, trying to hold back the tears. That had hurt. He turned away and looked out the window without thinking then immediately gasped and covered his eyes, dropping his head between his knees. They had stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel. His heart was racing and the combination of fear, and feelings of betrayal that his boyfriend wasn't helping him. He sucked in a deep breath and sat back, staring squarely at James.

"You're right. I'm sorry." His voice was flat and his sentences short.

Again, I am repeating myself

And I know it is kind for you

To sit and pretend

"Damn right, I'm right." James's shot rudely back at Marcus. Marcus just nodded and didn't take his eyes off his boyfriend until they hit the ground and got out of the ride. As soon as Marcus could get out of the crowd of departing people he pulled his hand from James's, who had grabbed it so they wouldn't get separated and darted off. James stared after him completely confused, then shrugged it off as Marcus needing to use the bathroom or something and looked up at the Ferris wheel, his mind racing with all the evil things he'd love to do to Ayden.

Then it hit him. He'd been an ass to Marcus their entire date. James slapped his hand to his forehead as he realized he'd just gotten off the Ferris wheel and then again when he realized why Marcus had ran off and that he wasn't chasing after him.

Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined

Cast my line to see what's behind

Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

James weaved in and out of people as fast as he could, his mind racing with only thoughts of ways to apologize to only the most important person in his life. He reached the edge of the park and realized that Marcus wasn't very bold and brave and with so many people he'd be probably afraid of getting raped or something crazy like that. James turned on his heel and dashed back to the other side of the park and the parking lot, digging for the keys Marcus probably forgot he didn't have.

His eyes immediately found the car and through the slightly tinted windows he saw Marcus's small frame shaking with what has probably the sobs he'd been holding back the entire night. James ripped the passenger door open, seeing as Marcus was in the driver's side, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. They were like that for a few seconds then Marcus shoved James away almost causing him to fall out of the car. Marcus may have been tiny, but that didn't mean he wasn't strong.

James grabbed onto the door and swung it shut as he pulled himself back into the car.

"Marcus? What was that for?"

Marcus was hunched over the steering wheel, gripping it tighter than James thought was humanly possible. His knuckles were so white you could practically see the tendons. However Marcus's reply was a shaking whisper that James didn't quite catch.

"What?" He leaned closer and Marcus leaned away. "Marcus, please, what's wrong baby?"

Marcus's head snapped up, in the same fashion James's had earlier and he practically snarled, "I. Hate. You!"

James could literally feel his heart falling to sharp, tiny pieces in his chest.

"What? Marcus, no."

"Give me the damn keys. I'm going home."

This was serious…Marcus never cursed.

Part Two:

James sat alone at the practice field. He was about ten minutes early and was hoping to catch the coach before practice, hoping to get his old spot back. James's eyes narrowed at the thought of Ayden taking his place. That thought automatically formed into thoughts of Marcus.

I'm wishing you were here

My weakness is my fear

Alone I am myself

No reason left for me to care

Were they really over? They couldn't be.

After Marcus climbed silently out of the car and into his house without saying a single word on his oddly speedy ride home, James waited until he had gotten home himself to call, which lead to an all night argument session. James cried at least twice, he didn't think Marcus had cried at all.

They couldn't be over.

Just then the soccer team filed onto the field and Coach was no where to be seen. But of course Ayden was leading them, prancing around like he had just single handedly won the championship game. The season hadn't even started.

James pulled himself up from his spot in the stands and basically strutted up to Ayden, all thoughts of Marcus gone, planning on teaching him a thing or two about being the best, which Ayden definitely wasn't.

"Well look who decided to show up." Ayden said almost loud enough for the next planet over to hear and everyone automatically looked up from whatever it was they were doing. "Come to beg for your old spot back, have you?" Ayden sneered at him.

"Actually I was just thinking about coming to kick your ass." James made a move toward him, but one of his only remaining friends, Kristoff, grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Relax James, he's not worth it." Kris gave Ayden a friendly smile and James rolled his eyes at his friend. Kris was always calm and collected, he was logical and knew when to get his hands dirty and when it "wasn't worth it." James knew he was right and probably would have backed down, but Ayden obviously wanted his ass kicked or else he wouldn't have said what he did.

"Marcus told me what happened." His tone was full of arrogance and it was all James could do from turning and hitting him in the face…again. Instead he slowly turned around to face him and "feigned" confusion.

"Why, Ayden, what ever do you mean?" James asked filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah…what _do _you mean?" Kristoff was genuinely curious.

See, once everyone found out that the great and mighty James was in love with Marcus the weak and flamboyantly gay, his whole rep shattered and Kristoff, who'd know James and Marcus almost as long as James and Marcus knew each other, was one of his only friends left. The rest of them were girls that he'd met through his sister and before high school.

Everyone knew that Ayden was in love with Marcus too, but Ayden's father was principal of the well-known all-boys school and therefore everyone tried to stay on his good side.

"Yes, he was crying to me about it all night and all morning. He even told me about your terrible date. I asked if he wanted to come over, he said he'd stop by after practice today. I think you might really be over. Especially if I get to sink _my_ teeth into him….literally." The last word was whispered into James's ear, only him and Kris hearing it. In the time it took to make his little monologue, he had crossed the good four feet that had been between them; and before Ayden knew it was coming he was on the ground with a black eye.

"Oh, you are _so_ gonna wish you had never been born, Benson." Before James could jump him Kristoff had grabbed him and literally lifted him from the ground, twisting his body so he was between them when he set James down.

"I told you, _he's not worth_—"

A punch from behind made Kris eat his words and then both him and James were on Ayden like lions on an antelope. It reminded James of when he and Kris were little and they would pick on the girls in elementary school, much to Marcus's dismay. He was being the person he still would have been if he hadn't fallen for Marcus and he didn't care how ashamed he would have been of him at that moment. He didn't need to care anymore; he could go back to being himself because his boyfriend had left him.

On that thought James had froze, his fist three inches from contact with Ayden's nose, that would have broken it and he began to cry again, making his vision bur, leaving him open for the hit Ayden sent his way once he realized James had stopped. Ayden's fist collided; hard and fast with James's temple and James fell to the ground, his vision blurring for totally different reasons and everything went black.

Distracted by the sound

I hear footsteps all around

Empowered by adrenaline

Feel I've been born again

James came around to the sound of footsteps crunching the grass all around him. There was the sound of sirens in the background and that had James's heart racing, making him force his eyes open and look around. Kristoff was standing over him, his face ghostly white. Ayden and his little posse were standing as far away as possible and it seemed that everyone else was making a semi-circle around his head.

Again, I am repeating myself

And I know it is kind for you

To sit and pretend

James looked around, letting his thoughts flood back to him. Suddenly he shot upward and, ignoring the way his head spun, got up and began to run off the field.

Only to fall over again as the earth spun out of control.

"James!" Kris called, running over and helping him up as Ayden and his friends laughed quietly from the side lines. "Are you alright, dude?" Kris pulled James up slowly and pulled James's arm around his shoulders, wrapping his around James's waist to hold him up. They were the same height so it was an easy fit.

"Marcus might have to watch out, guys. It looks like Kris might take his place," Ayden called from his group of friends. They all burst into roaring laughter before Ayden's dad hit him over the head. This time James and Kristoff had to laugh.

"So where you headin', bud?"

"I _have_ to see Marcus." James looked up at his friend pleadingly. Kristoff nodded and turned to the nearest nurse.

"I'll take it from here, thanks." Kris took off in the direction of the parking lot, heading for his car.

"Sir, I have to ask that you let us bring him to the hospital." The nurse grabbed at Kris's shirt, but he trudged on.

"Sir. Sir!"

The nurse's voice faded as they got closer to the parking lot. Closer to the car. And closer to the last chance James had of getting Marcus back.

Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined

Cast my line to see what's behind

Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

Part Three:

James sat in Marcus's living room, his head and heart throbbing in unison. Marcus stared coldly into James's eyes across from him on the other couch, an entire coffee table apart. The last time they sat this far away was in the Ferris wheel. Kris was on James's right and he could feel his increasing uncomfort radiating from his skin. But James wasn't going to leave until Marcus forgave him…or until he passed out from the concussion he could practically feel forming. He'd have to make the first move.

You're the only one I turn to

When I feel like no one's there

And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour…

"Marcus…I am so incredibly sorry. You have no idea…," James began lamely. Marcus knew he was sorry, but Marcus was still hurt. And Marcus just stared at James with cold distain. He had offered Kris a drink though, which Kris now clutched firmly in his hands. He hadn't offered James a thing. But…if he really didn't want James here, he wouldn't have let them in. And James knew he saw a look for absolute horror when he saw the bruise forming on the side of James's face.

"Is that all you had to say?" Marcus's voice was clipped and bitter and James realized they had been sitting in dead silence for about five minutes.

"No…Yes…Maybe…" The realization that Marcus's mind was still unchanged made James feel incredibly lonely. He not only lost his lover, but his best friend. And things would definitely never be the same...

There were things about James even Kris didn't know. Even though James was pretty sure that Kris knew that. James looked up at his friend helplessly and Kris understood it was his queue to leave.

"I'll, uh, just be in the….Yeah." Kris stood and placed his glass firmly on the coaster before darting out of the room. James watched him leave then looked back at Marcus and slowly stood, making his way around the coffee table to the couch on the other side, sitting on one end while Marcus sat on the other.

They sat in silence for a moment, without looking at each other; then James took a deep breath and turned to face Marcus, who was looking at him, a mixture of longing and pain in his eyes. He was trying so hard to fight his feeling, and was losing, which made James only hurt more.

"Marcus, I love you. Can't you see that? Every second I think that we aren't together, it burns. It _physically_ burns." James clutched his fist to his chest over his still shattered heart. "Marcus I will never stop loving you and don't you dare think I'm going to give up on you! Nothing you do or say will ever make me stop loving you or leave you. I'm not going to let you be alone. And I know that nothing I can do or say will ever make up for what I've done, but please, _please_, give me a second chance." James's voice broke and he burst into silent tears.

Before he knew it was coming Marcus flung himself into James's arms and buried his face into the curve of James's neck and automatically James wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Marcus without breaking him.

"James, I love you so much. I was so stupid to do that, I'm sorry." Marcus's words were slightly muffled by James's neck, but he heard them and he was furious. He pulled Marcus away from him, almost at arms length and looked down at him incredulously.

"How could you say something so absolutely ridiculous? You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong…I don't think you ever could." James's surprised and stern expression broke into a gentle, loving smile.

And Marcus smiled back.

"Oh, by the way," Marcus said out of the blue, breaking into a sexy smirk that made James want to take him on the spot. "I heard the greatest news while you were apparently on your way over."

…You give me the power

To sit and pretend

James slammed his hands down on the coach's desk in the gym, overjoyed. "Are you kidding me?" James's face held a big grin as he glanced back at Marcus who was standing in the doorway, smiling gratefully at the coach.

"Nope, his dad personally took him off the team for bad behavior." The coach leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head and ginning right back at James.

"Take that, Benson!" James shouted, running over to where Marcus was standing and lifting him into the air, spinning him in a tiny circle.

The coach laughed and said, "Practice. Every Saturday. Three to five. You miss you're off. Got it?"

"Yeah coach." James kissed Marcus full on the mouth. Their first real kiss in what felt like forever.

Damn regret, I'll try to forget

Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined

Cast my line to see what's behind

Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

Did you think I'd forget?

Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?

Did you think I'd forget?

Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?


End file.
